


Surrogate

by Drazyrohk



Series: Blurred Lines [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Mouth Kink, Nefarious Plotting, Pining, Secretly a Badguy, Sexual Tension, Sleeping With An Underling, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, dark sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far removed from the object of his tension and frustrations, Shockwave is forced to find a surrogate. Little did he know, it ends up working out far better than he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harutemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harutemu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Discretion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390904) by [Drazyrohk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk). 



> I was inspired to write Discretion from Shockwave's POV. This was insanely fun to write, thanks so much to Harutemu for feeding the bunnies again!

It had been a long day. A long week. It had been a long year, decade, century, who even knew anymore? Shockwave was surrounded by foolish little Autobots who couldn’t keep their hands or their EMF to themselves, trapped in a very compact disguise, forced to smile and suck up to insufferable know-it-alls, but he had to endure. 

Megatron was counting on him.

All Shockwave could think about right now was how badly he wanted to hear Megatron’s voice saying his name, praising him for his patience and his hard work, telling him what a good job he was doing and how important it was to the Decepticon cause.

There were no new transmissions, hadn’t been for far too long. As a result, he had been spending his nights in his secure office, wearing his Longarm guise and writing reports for the Autobots. He had been sifting through files and records, combing them for any useful information that would continue to give the Decepticons an edge. It was tedious, and more and more these days he found himself muttering under his breath while he worked. 

To distract and entertain himself, Shockwave took to putting on recordings of Megatron’s speeches. It made the work less monotonous but it also provided him with a new problem.

It was the voice. That incredible, eloquent, dangerous, often long suffering, entirely too sensual for its own good voice that not even Autobots were immune to. Being the Director of Security meant that Shockwave heard everything, including the soft sighs and the quiet mutters between close friends about how unfair it was that Megatron was a Decepticon and ‘Why couldn’t Ultra Magnus have a voice like that? Meetings would be way more interesting that way.’ 

As even Autobots were not immune to the voice, neither was Shockwave, and the longer he listened to Megatron speak passionately about the Cause, the more frustrated he became. 

It was getting harder and harder to focus on his reports because he was too busy squirming in his seat as the timbre of Megatron’s voice moved through him like a current. He caught himself reaching up a claw and dragging it over one of his pronged audio receptors and began to wonder if he ought to just call it a day. 

Strangely enough, he found himself being ‘rescued’ by one of his Agents. His best one, actually, the one that had the best track record and the keenest optics but was also possessed of a seemingly supernatural curiosity that prompted him to ask questions. So many questions. All of the questions. All of them asked in a distracted, rambling, rapid fire way that most bots didn’t have a hope of following. 

However, Shockwave was better than all of these mechs put together so it was rare for him to have difficulty following what Blurr said. It was good that Shockwave’s patience was near legendary too, because it took a lot to put up with the scrawny blue speedster and his enthusiasm.

The spymaster had to admire Blurr’s timing today. Not only did the agent bring him sensitive information and priority intel, he brought him fresh evidence of Megatron still being very much alive, and good work like that deserved a reward. 

Not having a mouth in his true form meant that Shockwave didn’t smile often. Blurr managed only marginally better than the rest of the Autobots at keeping his field to himself, and when Longarm Prime offered the skinny blue mech a smile, he could feel exactly how pleased Blurr was. 

The flirtations that followed were unexpected. It seemed harmless at first, Shockwave treating it like any other exercise at testing the believability of his disguise. There were times when Longarm would rest a hand on Blurr’s back for a few seconds longer than was necessarily proper, and it was likely misconstrued as an affectionate gesture when in actuality, Shockwave was thinking about how easy it would be to wrap his claws around Blurr’s skinny torso and lift him clear off the floor, press him against the wall or the desk or whatever other surface was available.

He also thought a lot about the blue mech’s curved helm and the aerodynamic extension that rose from the top of it. He had never touched it, but Shockwave pondered if it was sturdy enough to be used as a handle. These thoughts usually came hand in hand with Shockwave’s deepening fascination with that mouth that never seemed to stop moving. Speaking so fast without stuttering or faltering implied Blurr’s mouth may possess other talents, and Shockwave kept thinking up creative ways he could silence the other mech and test his skills.

As days and weeks passed, as Shockwave’s frustration became more deeply seated and complete, he found himself wondering if perhaps he could make Blurr into some sort of surrogate for the true object of his desires. His fantasies had shifted from centering on Megatron to more frequently featuring Blurr, as well as growing increasingly violent and depraved as his thoughts lingered on the agent. 

Blurr was just about the furthest from a warframe as an Autobot got without being a mini-bot. He was thin and light, and he was a racer. Driving in his alt mode or simply running was his passion. He wasn’t heavily armed, had nothing even remotely close to a fusion cannon, and his voice was almost obnoxiously high pitched and often frantic. 

No slow, careful, eloquent speech for Blurr. 

Despite this, Shockwave wanted to hear Blurr scream. It would be so easy to pin the mech down with his superior weight so he couldn’t run, restrain his small hands so he would struggle and beg. He could take his time but Blurr was stubborn and persistent, so Shockwave had no doubt that the difference in their sizes wouldn’t stop the smaller mech from trying to take his eager spike in its entirety.

There was attraction there, that much was evident. The slender mech was receptive to the hesitant touches that Longarm Prime offered if his hyperactive EMF was anything to take into consideration. A lingering glance or the brush of a flat digit against Blurr’s small hand when taking a data pad from him was all it took to fill that field with excitement and appreciation and to cause Blurr’s temperature to rise a bit.

Sure, Blurr’s attraction was to Longarm, but Shockwave was starting to think that with time and careful manipulation, he could bring Blurr to desire his true form just as much. How delightful it would be to break through that bothersome but admirable loyal streak Blurr displayed, to make the agent fall for the spymaster as he had his handler. There were all kinds of limits to be tested with this game they were playing, even if Blurr was doing so unwittingly.

It took the speedster a little while to finally blurt out an invitation to go for drinks together, and by that time Shockwave figured it would be better to have patience. Draw it out. Play the game right. 

They met with coworkers for drinks, a casual affair. Then Blurr joined him on a rare shared lunch break where they made small talk so Shockwave could keep up appearances. Then he surprised Blurr one evening after he was off shift and they shared rations together in one of of the outdoor courtyards. 

It was getting harder and harder to maintain control. Shockwave woke up after a particularly vivid memory purge of watching the great and glorious Lord Megatron in action with his array pinging him for permission to open panels that had long been shut and figured it was time to stop beating around the proverbial bush. 

He was going to slip up if he didn’t deal with this soon. It was bad enough that he was beginning to have difficulty maintaining his mask for the duration of his long work hours, leaving Shockwave thankful his office was so secure. He could hurriedly dismiss those he was meeting with once business was concluded, lock his office door and transform just so he could let the heat that built up beneath his plates out.

Shockwave’s patience was definitely running out. It was time to make his move.

Blurr had just returned from a mission to extract information from a noble who was believed to be a Decepticon agent, and while his report had been a little long winded, it had also contained a lot of useful and critical details. 

It was the perfect cover, the perfect excuse for Longarm Prime to invite Blurr to his personal quarters for the evening. “I wanted to discuss that last extraction with you, go over a few of the finer details in your report.” He said, transferring the report from the console he was working at to a data pad for easier transport. When he looked up, he offered Blurr another of those smiles that never seemed to fail to get his quick little engine running faster.

Standing up straighter, Blurr smiled at him in return. “Of course sir, that would be just fine. I didn’t have any plans so as soon as I’m done logging my paperwork and clocking out I’d be happy to meet you at your hab.” He said, rushed and a touch breathless. “Should I grab some rations for us on my way there?”

Internally grinning like the fiend he was, Shockwave raised a hand and waved it dismissively. “I’ve got something there we can have instead, no need to worry about rations tonight. I’ll wait while you finish up. We can walk there together.” 

While they made small talk and worked their way towards Longarm Prime’s rooms, Shockwave could feel Blurr’s frame practically vibrating. He wasn’t sure if the speedster had sensed his intentions or if he was simply just that attracted to his superior, and it didn’t matter either way. If tonight went well, Shockwave would be able to relax a little. 

Of course, this was going to be tricky. Dangerous even. If Shockwave couldn’t keep his disguise in place, if Blurr caught even a glimpse of what was behind the tubby, earnest and so very concerned mask that he wore every day, this long game would be over. Shockwave didn’t like the thought of losing the long game.

It was a good thing Shockwave was so meticulous. And that Blurr was the best agent he had. They would be careful. They could make this work.

But of course, he was getting ahead of himself. As he moved to the door and opened it, turning slightly to usher Blurr in, Shockwave made sure to put his hand very gently on the small of Blurr’s back. 

Looking around briefly with optics bright with interest, Blurr turned to face him. Already, Shockwave could feel his mask slipping. He needed this, and he needed it now. He was venting too heavily, the lip plates his disguise possessed were parted, and he saw Blurr’s optics flick to them before moving to fix on his optics once more.

Was it just the anticipation that was making him this desperate? Shockwave had to admit that he was a little surprised at the steadily increasing lust that tore through him as he took in the very pretty mech before him. His preference, if he had ever had one, had always tended towards much larger bots with very sharp processors. Bots of larger words, not just an endless stream of them.

But now here he was. Here they were. Shockwave’s intentions to use Blurr as a sheath for his spike and an outlet for his frustrations were still there, alight at the front of his thoughts, but they were being crowded and shadowed by the desire to do more than just frag the Autobot senseless. 

It was something in Blurr’s optics, he was sure. The way that the other mech stared at him. It was almost worshipful. That was what Shockwave wanted… He wanted Blurr to worship him. He wanted him addicted. He wanted him to come back again and again, begging for more. He wanted to see him come undone, to have him writhing beneath him. He wanted to destroy him completely and utterly, pull him apart from the inside out, twist him and claim him, and he wanted Blurr to want him to do it. 

“Blurr.” He said in a soft voice, taking a few steps forward. Blurr didn’t move, but looked at him rather hopefully. “I’m sure I don’t need to say this, but I didn’t just invite you over for high grade. I was hoping you would trust me enough to indulge me in a little rule breaking.”

Oh, how the little Autobot’s field flooded with excitement. The inward grin became just that much more fiendish. Shockwave now realized just how much he had Blurr eating out of the palm of Longarm’s hand.

“I suspected as much but if I had any qualms with it I wouldn’t be here.” Blurr practically chirped, tilting his aerodynamic helm to one side and blinking at Shockwave in a rather innocent fashion. “Am I out of line saying things like that?”

Incredibly. But there was no reason to discourage him now. “Not at all. I took the first step, any and all of the fallout will be on me. Of course, there shouldn’t be any fallout. Right Agent Blurr?” Shockwave said aloud.

Now Blurr was beaming, his field radiating in barely restrained glee. “There are a lot of ways we can explain our way out of this. Medical emergency, a mistake made while inebriated, comfort for a traumatic experience-” He said, clearly launching into one of his rapid fire tirades, and Shockwave found his hand moving as if of its own volition. 

He pressed a wide, flat digit to Blurr’s pouty little mouth, watching bright blue optics blink at him in surprise. Out of all the cautious touches they had exchanged since their flirtations began, this was probably the most intimate gesture they had shared. 

Blurr’s bottom lip plate almost quivered beneath his digit, and Shockwave had to bite back a groan. His thoughts returned to how there were much better ways to silence a talkative mech… but there would be time for that later. “If we do this, I need you to listen to me.” He said, his fraying patience rather evident in his tone.

“I’m listening, sir.” Blurr said against his finger, Shockwave’s ex-venting shortly and taking another step closer. He allowed his field to creep away from his frame, letting it swell and envelop the Autobot like phantom limbs.

Since Autobots liked using their fields so much and he was trying to make this as believable as possible, Shockwave figured there was no harm. He let Blurr taste his want, his need, his desire. “Good. Because I need you to do exactly what I tell you tonight.” He said, and the mask slipped further as Longarm’s voice took on more of his natural accent. 

Oh, that seemed to be working very well for Blurr. “That’s my job sir, and even if we’re off duty right now, you are still my superior and I will do what I’m told when I’m told to do it.” Blurr said, the words almost flowing together into one impossibly long word the way they did when the speedster was good and truly excited. 

Maybe Shockwave ought to be careful. If he pushed him too far, Blurr might spontaneously combust. 

It didn’t stop the spymaster from flicking his fake glossa against his thin lip plates in a distracted manner that made Blurr’s EMF practically claw at him in arousal. 

“Very good. I admit, my control is normally much better than it is right now but I’ve been waiting…” Shockwave trailed off dramatically, but when Blurr’s field continued its assault and the racing frame’s loud cooling fans clicked on, he felt his mask ripple. “Turn around.” He demanded, watching as Blurr opened his mouth to speak before closing it with a click and doing as he was told.

Obedience of that manner ought to be rewarded, and Shockwave was going to reward the absolute Pit out of Blurr tonight. At this point, his spike was straining painfully behind his panel. 

Striding forward without hesitation, Shockwave knelt down behind Blurr and let his field press around the other mech more firmly. He wanted Blurr to know how badly he needed this, wanted to overwhelm him completely with the lust that was coursing through him and so let his field become like a choking cloud of intent. He let his chest press against Blurr’s back, and the slender frame of the speedster was burning with charge already. 

It was going to be so easy to make him overload. Which might not be such a good thing. Too fast and Blurr might not be sufficiently distracted, raising the chances he might see Shockwave without his mask. Not to mention, if Blurr finished before Shockwave could sate the need that was absolutely threatening to devour him, what a waste of a night this would have been. True, Shockwave could just take his pleasure regardless. Blurr was obedient, he would likely let Longarm do whatever he wanted with him. It wouldn’t likely come down to having to use force, either. 

That wasn’t the only problem facing them, however. As he ran his hands over Blurr’s chassis, Shockwave felt rather alarmed. Longarm might have been wider than Blurr, but he was shorter as well, so long as he wasn’t using his limb stretching capabilities. In order to maximize the stimulation he was going to be receiving from this act, Shockwave was going to have let go of certain parts of Longarm’s stocky frame. 

“You’re so tiny.” Shockwave murmured against Blurr’s audio receptor, frowning. He let frustration bleed into his field as Blurr wriggled against him, the contact between their frames seeming to draw not only Shockwave to the end of his rope. “I’ll try to be careful, I just don’t know how much restraint I have left in me.” Especially with Blurr’s rather lovely little aft rubbing against him like that.

“I’madaptablewecandefinitelymakethiswork.” Blurr cried, and his legs shifted apart as Shockwave trailed a hand up the front of one and reached to rub against the searing panel between them. 

Eager. Very eager. Shockwave was surprised Blurr wasn’t leaking from behind his panels. Eager was good though if they were going to make this work.

“Promise me that you don’t ‘face as fast as you speak.” He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Shockwave wanted to be satisfied and the worst possible ending to this would be to have Blurr’s sex drive be as brief as his short term memory was.

Well, of course, there was still the possibility that Shockwave was going to absolutely destroy him if the mask slipped off completely. Everything about Longarm was compact, but nothing at all about Shockwave was. 

Making a mental note that while the fantasy was molten hot, it was best not to actually wreck the agent, Shockwave closed his palm over Blurr’s panel and squeezed. The blue mech’s rant about quick finishes was cut off with a choked noise of surprise. 

Shockwave ground his closed panel against the appealing curve of Blurr’s aft so hard that he actually gleaned a degree of stimulation from the act. His relief was evident in his field, as was a darker, claiming and predatory sense that he hoped the Autobot might miss in his current state. Overloading the agent would make interfacing with him much easier, and there was always the chance that successive overloads would weaken his concentration and make it so Shockwave remained undetected. “Thank Primus for that.” He growled. “Open up. The sooner I prepare you, the sooner I can take you. And by the Five do I ever want to take you.” 

Indeed, Shockwave wasn’t entirely sure he could hold on much longer. His true optic was burning brightly at this point, fixed greedily on Blurr’s helm extension. He wondered again how sturdy it was if it was yanked on, and if it could be used as a handle to drag that ever talkative mouth the blue mech possessed closer in the case of him needing to be silenced by a thick spike being shoved down his intake. 

Deep vents, Shockwave, you’re getting carried away, he told himself, Blurr’s panel folding away to expose his valve. Shockwave couldn’t see it from this angle, but that was fine. He didn’t need to see it right now, he needed to use it, but he also needed to be careful. 

“How long have you wanted to if you don’t mind me asking, Longarm sir?”

The question startled him enough to make him pull his EMF back, Shockwave going still. Oh slag. While he was pleased that his deception was holding up, Shockwave wasn’t expecting this sort of question. He should have expected this sort of question because all Blurr ever seemed to do was ask questions and why hadn’t he anticipated the little glitch asking questions?! 

“Despite the situation, it feels unprofessional to admit it’s been on my mind for a while now.” He said in a strained voice. He couldn’t very well admit that it wasn’t Blurr he’d had on his mind without absolutely ruining the moment, so he hoped that the agent would accept his answer.

“If I had been given any sort of inkling that you might have shared in some of the fantasies I’ve had about you and let me tell you sir, some of them have been rather intense, I would have definitely gone out on a limb and flirted with you much sooner-” 

Primus. Shockwave pulled his hand from between Blurr’s legs, bracing him against the broad chest plates of his disguise and covering his mouth. 

Somehow, having his hand over Blurr’s mouth was a touch more exhilarating than pawing at his panel. Shockwave no longer attempted to rein in his EMF, letting it crash over the Autobot just short of being fully weaponized. He drove into the seams between Blurr’s plates, whispering in the blue mech’s audio receptor, hushing him. 

The whimper that escaped Blurr sent pleasing vibrations through Shockwave’s hand. His lip plates were so soft, pliable, and Shockwave couldn’t help dragging his finger over the bottom one just to feel how much it compressed, to feel the shape of Blurr’s mouth shift. 

Pressing his face against the side of Blurr’s neck, Shockwave ex-vented slowly. “Why don’t you put that mouth of yours to better use?” He asked, moving his finger back to the middle of Blurr’s lips and pressing inwards. The blue mech parted his lips enough for Shockwave’s finger to slip past them, the sensation of a hot, damp glossa flicking against the sensor rich tip of it making a subvocal groan escape Shockwave’s intake. 

Blurr took the invading digit in deep, closing his lips and giving it a hard suck. He pushed himself back against Longarm’s frame a little more firmly and began to squirm, his glossa rolling against the digit in his mouth as oral lubricant began to heavily slick it. 

Suddenly feeling so hot that he worried steam was going to start pouring out from under his plates, Shockwave stared at the back of Blurr’s head in disbelief. Apparently Shockwave’s control of this situation had been an illusion and Blurr was beginning to play his hand. Suddenly the thought of an easy domination of Blurr’s will and spirit were far flung and oh Primus that might have been even better than what Shockwave had previously been fantasizing about.

Blurr’s aft was pressed right into Shockwave’s burning panel, and as he sucked, the tip of his tongue was wriggling into the seams and joints of the digit in his mouth with swift, teasing flicks. Blurr moved sinuously to call attention to his frame’s curves like he was actively trying to make Shockwave come completely undone.

“You little tease.” The strain of maintaining Longarm Prime’s vocal cadence was beginning to show. If Blurr didn’t stop wriggling… especially with his panel open and his valve sliding against his leg-

Moving his left arm across Blurr’s chest, Shockwave pulled him back against his frame and held him there. One side of the skinny mech’s aft rubbed against the seam where Longarm’s thigh met his torso, a shudder moving through Shockwave as he lost the battle against keeping his spike in its casing. 

The wetness against his digit and the vibration of the satisfied purr that escaped Blurr when Longarm’s spike pushed up between their frames made Shockwave give an aborted forward buck of his hips. He had to both mentally and physically steady himself, reminding himself over and over that no matter how often he had thought about doing it, he couldn’t actually break the agent. 

“It’s not often I’m brought to the edge of my patience.” Shockwave said, more of his true voice showing through than before. “Then again, I shouldn’t be surprised you managed it. You are the best agent I have.” 

He hadn’t seen even a glimmer of this side of Blurr, not even after the flirtations had started. He had been given no indication whatsoever that such deviance existed behind Blurr’s loyal and chatty exterior. 

He tugged his finger gently free from Blurr’s mouth, feeling the other mech’s nip and biting back a groan. Oh Primus, he was definitely going to have to do this again when he had more control because he needed to know if Blurr was a biter. That would be perfectly fine, more than okay, that would be exactly what he needed to fuel further fantasies. 

He didn’t miss the way Blurr drew in a slow breath in anticipation of speaking once more, and Shockwave wasn’t sure he could withstand another vocal assault. 

Control slipping a little further from his grasp, Shockwave jerked Blurr back against him sharply. He moved his right hand down between the speedster’s parted legs and slipped the finger that was slick with oral lubricant through the folds of Blurr’s valve, eliciting a very satisfying gasp from the mech before all his attempts at speaking dissolved into a needy whine.

Blurr was ridiculously wet, but Shockwave wasn’t leaving that sort of thing to chance. Once he was sure the way was prepared enough, he pushed his finger into the waiting heat. Blurr arched, Shockwave’s free hand moving to explore the curve of his chest plates. They seemed to flare at his touch, and he didn’t hesitate to slip the hand of his disguise beneath them to grope at Blurr’s charged protoform. There was no way his claws would fit this well when and if the mask finally fell off, so he was taking full advantage of this offered opportunity.

Preparing Blurr to take his spike wasn’t going to take long judging by the amount of charge the skinny mech was already generating. He let out a low chuckle, letting the static drag over his digits as he stroked them along Blurr’s warm protoflesh.

“Someone’s very eager.” He said, pushing his finger in all the way to the last knuckle and shivering lightly. If Blurr wanted to be a tease, Shockwave was happy to return the favor. His true voice had an effect on Blurr that he rather enjoyed, so he let the accent color Longarm’s words as he stroked along the slick walls of Blurr’s valve. “I’ve barely touched you. I guess I should be the one asking you how long you’ve been wanting this, Blurr. But in order to answer my question, you’d have to speak and I’m not sure I’d make it through the explanation before needing to silence you again. That mouth of yours, that voice… The things you do to me, Blurr, the things you make me imagine!” 

“Pleasepleaseplease-” Blurr whimpered, biting down on his bottom lip plate and leaning his head back so it rested on Longarm’s shoulder. He began desperately grinding his hips down into the hand between his legs, chewing on his lip. 

“Frag…” Shockwave breathed, rubbing at Blurr’s protoform in a distracted manner as he hastily pushed another finger into the speedster. There wasn’t a lot of room in there even if it was plenty wet, the tightness around his digits making the spymaster begin rubbing his aching spike against the tempting curve of Blurr’s aft. 

He was burning up despite panting open mouthed to try and regulate the heat a little, and each movement of his hips that sent his spike dragging over smooth plating was making it so much harder to maintain control. Their fields were meshed together tightly, the charge so thick now that Shockwave worried someone passing by outside would be able to feel it. 

His hand was moving without rhythm, pushing his fingers in and out in the seemingly vain attempt to make Blurr overload so they could get on with it. The agent was still so tight even as he worked to spread him, and at this rate Shockwave worried his arm was going to get tired before they really got anywhere.

A few more careless ruts against Blurr’s back and aft and Shockwave realized with a jolt that his hand was becoming larger and more like claws and that he needed to somehow restrain or further immobilize Blurr before his cover was blown. 

He moved his hand out from under Blurr’s plates, claws scratching over his protoform, then Shockwave used his gradually increasing size to push Blurr face first into the wall. The agent let out a startled noise before arching against the wall, bringing both his hands up to brace himself.

The next thing Blurr did was bite down on his own hand to stifle the increasingly loud noises that were escaping him. Merciless Mortilus, it was nearly enough to break Shockwave completely, the spymaster’s field slamming against Blurr like a rabid mechanimal. He groped blindly for Blurr’s leg, hooking claws behind his knee and yanking his leg up so he was open further to Shockwave’s attentions. Crying out wordlessly, Blurr clawed at the wall he was pinned to, seeking something to further brace himself. 

Shockwave thrust his fingers deeper, spread them wider, pumped in a relentless rhythm until at last, Blurr’s valve clamped down around them and the blue mech let out a sharp cry of relief.

Calipers rippling and clenching along the length of Shockwave’s fingers, charge dancing over his frame, Blurr crested the wave. Even when Shockwave could only see his back, Blurr in the throes of overload was a rather pretty sight to behold. However, seeing the speedster receiving some relief only made Shockwave register his own need for the same. 

“Finally.” He muttered, rubbing his fingers lightly over Blurr’s throbbing outer node and feeling the leg he held in his free hand jerk in response. “That’s going to have to be good enough.” 

Pushing his chest against Blurr’s back, Shockwave pinned him against the wall a little harder. He lowered his right hand to his spike, digits still sticky with Blurr’s lubricant, and by now he was so hard that he didn’t even need to further prepare himself. 

It would have been easy to become drunk on Blurr’s heavy sense of anticipation, Shockwave wanting nothing more than to have their frames as tightly entwined as their EMF were. As long as he took it slow, he wouldn’t hurt the other mech. He hoped this was going to feel as good as he thought it was.

Shifting, Shockwave sighed deeply as he lined himself up and sheathed his length completely within Blurr’s body with one smooth forward stroke of his hips. It would have been hard to miss the sudden flicker of disappointment that moved through Blurr’s field as he hilted himself within the skinny mech’s frame, though the Autobot was polite enough to smooth the emotion over quickly. 

Oh, don’t worry little Autobot, Shockwave thought smugly, just you wait. Aloud, he let the strain reach his voice again as he spoke. “I apologize in advance for this.” 

Beginning to thrust, enjoying the clenching of Blurr’s slick channel, Shockwave searched his processor for a plausible excuse for what was about to happen. He was going to need to ease his way into this because letting go too fast would quite possibly tear Blurr in half. 

“I couldn’t wait any longer…” Shockwave murmured, beginning to thrust a little harder. There wasn’t enough stimulation just yet, but he still had a bit of patience left in his reserves. “I have some mm, modifications to my array that might make things a little tight and possibly uncomfortable. I’m trying to take it slow, but my control is slipping.”

By the feel of his EMF, Blurr was contemplating this. Getting the brief impression of appreciation and curiosity, Shockwave tensed, but then Blurr was pushing back against him in time with each forward thrust and speaking again.

“You don’t have to apologize. Unless of course you’re planning on stopping before we’re finished, then you definitely have to apologize because that would be cruel and unusual punishment, sir.” Blurr said, ex-venting with an audible ‘oof’ as Shockwave pushed him harder against the wall to keep him still. 

Shockwave really didn’t need Blurr’s help with this next part. He needed all of his concentration and couldn’t muster it if the skinny mech was squirming deliciously against him. Letting a few layers of the mask fold away, Shockwave felt his spike pressing harder against the walls of Blurr’s valve. He shuddered, the next few thrusts feeling far better than any of the first ones had. 

His form stretching, unfurling, Shockwave found himself looking down at the top of Blurr’s helm. He reset his vocalizer with a soft click. “Y-you’re doing so well.” He said with difficulty, unsure of why he felt the need to. This wasn’t really a mission, he didn’t need to give Blurr praise to keep him on track. It wasn’t like the other mech was going anywhere, and their still tightly meshed fields indicated that Blurr was still very much interested in what was going on. “I knew you could t-take it.” 

Instead of responding, Blurr just leaned his head to the side slightly and dug his teeth back into his hand. There was the soft creak of metal that could just be heard over the slick sound of their bodies moving together, and while Shockwave couldn’t quite make it out from his angle, he was fairly sure that Blurr was biting down on his hand, the sound coming from his denta digging into the metal. 

Shockwave was moving so very slowly, trying so very hard not to break the agent because that would literally be the worst thing ever right now but it was getting so very hard to stop himself from just slamming in and oh slag oh slag oh slag slag slag-

This was it, he was there at the edge and he couldn’t hold on anymore. Control was absolutely out of his hands. Instead of pressing his face against Blurr’s shoulder and neck, he leaned his head back as his mask slipped away completely and his pronged audio receptors snapped upwards. 

He wasn’t even aware of making a sound so wretchedly needy, Shockwave mistaking the thin, wavering noise for one that Blurr was uttering. His spark was spinning faster and faster, his spike throbbing in time with it, and Shockwave shook as he stopped trying to keep his hold on Longarm Prime’s form.

“Oh Primus, yes!” He gasped. Hands twisting into long, wicked claws, Shockwave released his grip on Blurr’s leg before digging them into the wall with a screech of metal.

His hips snapped forward, burying his massive spike as deeply as it would go within Blurr’s quivering frame. The fit was more than tight, but if it hurt or was in any way uncomfortable, not only was Blurr not letting him know, Shockwave really, really didn’t care right now.

All he cared about was release, which was so close now he could almost taste it. All his worries about breaking Blurr were gone because he was almost finished. Relief was almost his. 

“Bluuuurrrr-” He moaned, trying to muffle himself by shoving his face into Blurr’s neck cables and hoping desperately that the smaller mech didn’t notice it wasn’t really a face at all. 

As luck would have it, Blurr was too busy overloading again to notice. Shockwave bucked hard into the rippling depths of the agent, letting his field tear at Blurr’s frame as he finally, blissfully, spectacularly overloaded. 

Head snapping back again, claws scraping at the wall and hips weakly moving against his tiny Autobot lover, Shockwave let all the longs days, weeks, years, decades and centuries of neglect and frustration pour out of him and into Blurr. 

Transfluid welled up, hot and thick and soon pouring out around what little space there was between Blurr’s stretched valve walls and the engorged spike that filled him. Chest heaving as he vented in a desperate and labored manner, Shockwave felt his frame go rigid and began trembling with the distant anxiety that Blurr was going to come to his senses first and all of this would have been the biggest and possibly most amazing mistake he had ever made. 

It was hard to feel anxious when your brain module was practically melting and one of the most deeply seated feelings of satisfaction was burning through you. 

Conscious thought came back to him slowly, Shockwave once again forcing his body to transform into Longarm Prime before slumping against Blurr with a sigh. Even though he rumbled his appreciation into Blurr’s audio receptor, Shockwave brought his false optics online and muttered “We should not have done that.” 

“If you’re worried about me telling anyone about this, I promise I’ll keep my mouth shut about it and I greatly appreciate you bringing me here to break the rules with you.” Blurr replied in a tired but gratefully fond tone. 

As Shockwave slowly withdrew from Blurr’s frame and field, he felt the pulse of thanks that the other mech pushed at him and couldn’t help feeling pleased with himself.

He had managed to find relief while not only keeping Blurr intact but also bringing him pleasure as well. This was definitely an arrangement he could work with well enough to possibly keep himself from falling so far out of control in the future.

It had been some time since Shockwave had considered taking a lover. Though, if he was going to continue this charade, he was going to have to be careful. Very, very careful.

“I’m sure you’ll conduct yourself with the utmost discretion. And if you do, I promise that next time, we’ll do this right.” He said, making a note to brush up on his knowledge of Autobot courting procedures as he pushed himself to his feet. Longarm Prime’s sturdy, stocky limbs meant he wasn’t wobbling about in an embarrassing fashion, which pleased the spymaster greatly.

“Next time?” Blurr turned to look at him with a blink of wide blue optics.

Regarding the mech, Shockwave made a soft noise of contemplation, then stretched so that he could make sure the limbs of his mask were all in their proper place. Struts popped as he let his limbs elongate, then he met Blurr’s optics and smiled. 

Elation surged into Blurr’s field. With far less hesitation and force than before, Shockwave let his own field meet it. 

“If you aren’t opposed, and if it’s not completely inappropriate of me to suggest it, of course.” He said, still smiling. 

Blurr scrambled to his feet and actually drew himself up into a salute. It was strange to have to look slightly up at the Autobot now, but even looking up, Shockwave had the higher ground. 

“No sir, not at all, you are the boss! Just name the time and place and I will be there to do my duty diligently.” Blurr said, optics bright. “I am one of your best agents and it’s in my best interests to-”

Rolling his optics a little, Shockwave reached forward and took Blurr’s arm in his hand. He leaned in and pressed his false mouth against Blurr’s very real, very lovely one in a chaste kiss. As he had predicted it might, the kiss silenced the speedster handily and Shockwave was rewarded with another rather dazed, reverent expression as he pulled away. 

Pity there wasn’t really a safe way to practice kissing. Not having a mouth and not having really needed to use it like this before, Shockwave was going to have to either practice on Blurr or try to keep the kissing to a minimum. 

And Primus if Blurr’s lips weren’t as soft as he had imagined them being. “Why don’t you get cleaned up and make yourself comfortable? I’ll get those drinks we talked about earlier.” He murmured against them, Blurr’s vents hitching.

“Of course, sir.” Blurr said in return, voice a little hoarse. “Then I can give you that report you asked about.” He smirked, the way his lips turned up only making Shockwave desire the mech’s mouth a little more. “I always thought it was business before pleasure though.” 

“Since we agreed to spend the night breaking the rules, Blurr, I think we’re excused.” Shockwave chuckled, and he felt more than saw Blurr’s smirk become a grin that promised a great deal of wonderful things for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> You bet your pretty buns this is going to be a series. >:D


End file.
